Nowadays a variety of intelligent electronic devices have been proposed. Users have also become increasingly dependent on the functions provided by the intelligent electronic devices in their daily lives. However, users often have different operating behaviors because of different personal habits or preferences in the use of the applications of the intelligent electronic devices. For example, some users prefer listening to several of the 2000 songs stored in the intelligent electronic device; or has only a few friends that are frequently contacted, yet there are 500 contacts in the address book. Therefore, how to determine the frequently used functions of an intelligent electronic device according to device peripheral information and the operational records of the intelligent electronic device is an issue.